1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with high-efficiency wheel lug nut sockets for use in racing pits in order to materially decrease pit service times for the removal and attachment of racing car wheels. More particularly, the invention is concerned with such improved wheel lug nut sockets which are designed to facilitate very rapid attachment of the sockets over wheel lug nuts for attachment or removal thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During automobile races of substantial duration, race car drivers must pull their vehicles into service pits for refueling and complete wheel changes by the pit crew. Speed is of course essential in these services, else the driver will lose valuable time and race position. The limiting factor in pit servicing times is typically that required for wheel changes. In conventional practice, high-speed pneumatic wrenches are employed, such as the Ingersoll Rand “Thunder Gun,” which operates at a rotational speed of 10,000 rpm or greater. Tubular wheel lug nut sockets are secured to the wrenches, and are designed to mate with the wheel lug nuts.
During wheel removal, the pneumatic wrench is continually operating at high speed with the socket spinning counterclockwise, and the socket is successively applied to the wheel lug nuts for removal thereof. As the nuts are sequentially removed, the ejector spring of the socket ejects the nuts for disposal, thus clearing the socket for the next nut. After all five nuts for a given wheel are removed, the old wheel and tire are pulled from the drum studs, and a new wheel and tire are mounted on the studs. Typically, the lug nuts of the new wheel are initially adhesively applied to the outer surface of the wheel in registry with the stud openings, and once the wheel is preliminarily mounted, the wrench and socket, now spinning clockwise, are sequentially applied to the lug nuts in order to tighten the nuts on the studs to complete the wheel installation. As the socket is applied to each nut, the ejector spring is compressed within the socket.
The goal of every pit crew is to minimize pit service times. Inexperienced or sub-par crews are generally able to complete a service within 15-17 seconds. However, every crew seeks, in race car parlance, to “be in the twelves,” meaning that a full tire and fuel service is completed within about 12-13 seconds. As can be appreciated, the time difference between the pit service of a slow crew versus a faster crew can be very significant, especially during races requiring multiple, full-service pit stops. In this regard, the limiting factor in low pit service times is the time required for wheel replacements.
Conventional wheel nut sockets are plagued by a number of problems. First, the old sockets exhibit a tendency to spark and “round” the wheel lug nuts, owing to the fact that it takes 5-8 revolutions of the socket to engage and “grab” a lug nut. Also, considerable hand pressure must be exerted on the wrench to ensure that the socket is properly seated on a lug nut. Conventional sockets typically wear out every 2-3 races, requiring replacement thereof. Furthermore, these conventional sockets typically have an enlarged lip adjacent the open operating end thereof, which can engage an adjacent nut as the socket is withdrawn.
There is accordingly a need in the art for improved wheel lug nut sockets for use in automotive racing contexts which permit removal and replacement of automotive tires in a minimum of time.